Hay, straw and cornstalks or the like are frequently baled in large cylindrical bales weighing as much as two thousand pounds. The large bales have definite advantages over the smaller rectangular bales but the handling and feeding of the same presents several problems.
Normally, the bales are placed upon the ground in an end-to-end relationship some distance from the area where the hay is going to be fed to livestock. When it is desired to feed the hay to the livestock, some type of bale carrier is employed to bring a single bale from the storage area to the feeding area. If a bale shredding apparatus is not available, the feeder normally attempts to unroll the hay but the same is an extremely difficult task. Apparatuses have been provided to chop or shred the hay but the same are not generally convenient to use. One type of hay shredder or processor is sold under the trademark HAYBUSTER and requires that the bale be lifted by means of a tractor loader or the like upwardly from the ground and lowered into the hopper of the machine. Other types of bale shredders have been provided but those devices are believed to shred the bale from one end thereof. Attempting to shred the bale from the end is an almost impossible task due to the wrapped configuration of the hay within the bale.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved bale handling and shredding apparatus.
A further object of the invention is to provide a bale handling and shredding apparatus wherein a plurality of cylindrical bales may be lowered or positioned upon the conveyor of the apparatus.
A further object of the invention is to provide a bale handling and shredding apparatus including means for shredding the bales from the side thereof.
A further object of the invention is to provide a bale handling and shredding apparatus including means for accommodating the large cylindrical bales while still having a width which is narrow enough to permit the apparatus to be moved on roads and highways.
A futher object of the invention is to provide a bale handling and shredding apparatus which is convenient to use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.